


Who Are You to Me

by Shnuggletea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, KikSuik, Lost Love, Memory Loss, Modern AU, Romance, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea
Summary: As a doctor, Kikyo wants what's best for her patients. Even if that means she has to keep away from someone she cares a lot about. "It's for the best", that's what Suikotsu's doctor tells Kikyo again and again but she's not so sure. Not with Suikotsu struggling with who he is and where he belongs. She can only stay away for so long but it will be up to Suikotsu whether he is a good or bad man.
Relationships: Kikyou/Suikotsu (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Who Are You to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/gifts).



It wasn’t that she was running that was weird. A doctor ran all the time; from floor to floor and room to room. It was why she wore running shoes to work. The reason people were staring as she passed was due to the room she was running to. And they all knew because they had been waiting just like she had.

Slowing to a jog, Kikyo slowly walked into the room that was filled with nurses and other Doctors of various levels of training. This was a learning experience no matter how much she wanted the patient to herself. They parted so he could get a look at her. But when his face was blank at the sight of her, Kikyo’s stomach tightened. 

“Suikotsu-san, do you recognize this woman?”

His eyes were glued to her but he still slowly shook his head ‘no’. Before more could be said, Kikyo stepped up to the end of the bed; all eyes on her while her eyes were on him. “I’m your doctor. You can call me Kikyo.”

A few whispers passed around the room; she didn’t care to listen. She had a pretty good idea what they were saying. Over a year now, they had all waited for this man to wake up. The brain was a curious thing and made its own decisions. Suikotsu’s decided to sleep for eighteen months and erase his memories. 

Kikyo stayed as close as she could most days, listening for anything that would give her a reason to get close to Suikotsu. People went in and out of his room; his family, friends, doctors. They all came out the same. Happy to see him awake but saddened by his lack of recognition.

She didn’t go in, it wasn’t her case technically and Kikyo had no place in there with it the way it was. That is until Suikotsu broke.

“GET OUT!!!” He screamed and something flew across the room. 

Kikyo didn’t hesitate, barreling into the room and looking right at him. He calmed at the sight of her while the nurse who had been in the room ducked out with a whimper. Their eyes stayed on one another as she picked up the small plastic cup he had thrown, ice chips strewn all over the floor. They continued to watch one another as she placed the cup on his table and cross protective arms across her chest. 

“Who are you?” He asked, his eyes dark.

“I’m your Doctor, remember?”

“If you’re my doctor then why do I never see you?”

She shifted her weight but couldn’t look away from him. “I suppose I misspoke before. I’m a doctor on this floor but I’m not on your case.”

“Why aren’t you?!” He was getting angry, his muscles tensing and his jaw flexing. “Why do I never see you?!”

“Do you… want to see me?”

“Yes.” He said without hesitation.

“Why?”

He growled, turning and looking at his lap. “I don’t know. Who are you to me?”

Turning, she started to leave. “You should figure out why you feel like that. It’ll help you with your memories….”

She spun but not because she made her body do it. Someone spun her and then Kikyo found herself pinned against the wall hard. “Everyone keeps telling me to remember. Remember who I am but what if I don’t want to?!” Suikotsu was out of his bed and pressing her painfully to the wall. “No one will say as much but I know I was a bad person. I can feel it. No one will tell me who I was because they don’t want me to remember that person. And I don’t want to either!”

He let her go but didn’t move from her. Kikyo reached up and grabbed his face in her hands. “If you’re such a bad person, wouldn’t you want to return to being that person regardless of the cost?”

Suikotsu pressed his forehead to hers and Kikyo closed her eyes to enjoy the moment; for however long it lasted. “If I was a good person, would you be by my side?”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Kikyo pushed him back gently. “It’s against regulations for me to be on your case.”

He had her hands in his, rolling his thumbs across her fingers. “Since I saw you, I wanted you near and I don’t know why. It’s more than the fact that you’re so beautiful. My heart aches for you, Kikyo.”

Suikotsu’s thumb froze on her hand and he suddenly ripped it up to his eyes. He was staring and then glaring the wedding rings on her finger. Then he flung it all away, stomping back to his bed and climbing into it with as much of a huff as he could. She wanted to explain but there was nothing she could say. Nothing that he would understand, believe, or want to hear.

“I’m sorry, Suikotsu but I can’t stay by your side. Not yet.”

The days passed and Suikotsu was moved to another floor. He would be released soon, even without his memory. His family was claiming him and wanted to take him home soon. Kikyo was given reports; angry frustration from not remembering his mother’s hands, pissed off at all the tests and none of the results, and a constant dark look on his face, it was starting to sound like Suikotsu was letting the darkness win.

Playing with the rings on her fingers, Kikyo questioned her decisions over and over again; the longer Suikotsu stayed there while she was unable to help him, the more she hurt. 

“What are you thinking about?”

Looking up, Kikyo glared at the doctor that asked her such a stupid question. “I’m thinking how I’ll have to go home to an empty bed again.”

“This is how it works…”

“According to you.”

“I’m his doctor so what I say goes.” 

“Screw you, Bankotsu. You just want to punish me and make me weak. That’s all this was ever about.” She spat and turned before anything more was said.

However, her escape was foiled, turning and instantly locking eyes with Suikotsu. He stood in the middle of the hall; out of breath and in plain clothes. His hair was wild from his run and Kikyo instantly wanted to run her hands through it. The few people in his way parted as he stormed up to her. No one said a word as he grabbed her; hands on her neck and bent her back.

It felt like a lifetime since he’d kissed her, his mouth pressed heavily to hers as well as the rest of his body as he held her tightly to him. She dropped the files she held a while ago and now wrapped her arms around his neck, helping him to mush them together. When he pulled her back up, they were out of breath and everyone was silently watching.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He whispered angrily.

“Doctor’s orders.”

“Why aren’t you my doctor?!” 

It was the same question he’d asked before. But now she could tell him the truth because he remembered her. “Hospital policy. I can’t work or operate on my family.”

“My wife still should be by my side!”

He was angry. He had been angry since he woke up and it was all because she hadn’t been there. Kikyo wanted to be there more than anything; it was why she stayed near. “Without your memory, it was a risk to tell you who I was. It could result in further trauma. And I just… couldn’t bear you not remembering our life together…”

He grabbed the back of her head and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. The entire floor was watching them but all that faded away as it always did when she was in his arms. Five years of marriage and he still took her breath away, licking his lips and gaining entrance. They played like newlyweds for several long minutes until it was time to breathe. He held her close, refusing to let her go again. Kikyo didn’t fight it. 

She didn’t want him to let her go again either.

“I’m not a bad person, am I? I forgot my wife, my parents, my whole life and I’m struggling to remember who I am. But I know that, as long as you’re with me, I’m not a bad person. That… your love is what keeps me together and good.”

Arms around his middle, she hugged him hard; resting her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat fearfully in his chest. “No, you’re not a bad person. I’m sorry I left you alone. I’ll never leave your side again so you will never question who you are.”

He squeezed her back. “I’m the man that loves you and that’s everything I’ll ever need.”

“That’s what you are to me. The love of my life and you’ll never need to be anything more.”


End file.
